My Valentine
by theaterphunk
Summary: When did Eric REALLY first tell Annie that he loved her? Takes place in the 60's. A Valentine's Day fic. Chapter 2 up! Please r/r!
1. Spitballs and Firecrackers

A/N: This may or may not be a one-shot fic, depending on how many people actually read it. I'm writing this to make up for the fact that Valentine's Day is my official bad luck day. ::weeps:: If it is mentioned in an episode how Annie and Eric met and everything, I didn't see it, so erase all memories about it for now! This takes place in the late 60s. . . I'd say when Eric was about 17 or so, and Annie was about 16. I don't believe they've ever said their ages on the show. Also, I don't remember them mentioning Annie's maiden name, so in this story, it'll be Martin. If either of these were in fact mentioned on the show at one point, PLEASE tell me, and I'll change it. Thanks, and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own 7th Heaven (yeah, right). No, Brenda Hampton and the WB own it, and I don't have any money, so no suing!  
  
  
  
"Mr. Camden? Would you like to share that note you just passed to Miss Byrnes with the class?" asked Mr. Deland, the biology teacher.  
  
Eric looked up, startled. "Uh. . . no, sir," he stuttered.  
  
"Then I'll be seeing you after class?" The class began snickering and whispering.  
  
"Uh. . . yes, sir," Eric stammered, as he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Good." A paper airplane hit Eric's back, as he heard a few laughs behind him. He glared at the kids in the back of the room, and noticed one who was beginning to roll up a spit-ball. Mitch Mathers, also known as "the spit- ball king". He always sat in the back of the room and chucked spit-balls at the chalkboard. He did it so much, the teachers barely ever seemed to care.  
  
Mr. Deland never seemed to be bothered with the varieties of different things being thrown as Eric throughout the period. In fact, only one of his teachers never put up with it. Miss Hopkins, his History teacher. She was always very impressed with how well he did in school, and even more impressed with his volunteer work at his church. Eric loved to help others whenever he could, and loved serving at his church every Sunday. He couldn't wait to be old enough to work professionally at his church, be the president of some charity, or even be a psychiatrist. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do yet, but he wanted to do something to help others.  
  
Tom MacKee rolled his tongue and winked at Jackie. She winked back, unnoticed by Eric. The bell rang, and the class stood.  
  
"Have a wonderful weekend," Mr. Deland muttered, with no enthusiasm whatsoever.  
  
"Jackie, do you want to come to the Soup Kitchen with me today? I was going to go volunteer for a few hours after school," Eric suggested.  
  
Jackie gave him a fake, but realistic smile. "I'm sorry, Eric. I was going to go to the pool hall with my sister this afternoon. Maybe on Friday?" she asked, charmingly.  
  
Eric grinned. "Sure. See you then. Love you." He quickly kissed her, and said goodbye. Jackie turned to leave, but Eric stopped her.  
  
"Wait! Valentine's Day is coming up, you know. Next week. Do you want to do something? It's also our 2nd year anniversary. Remember, I asked you out on Valentine's Day?" Eric asked.  
  
Jackie smiled, recalling the day. "I remember. I'd love to do something," she agreed.  
  
Eric's grin grew larger. "Great! I'll plan for something extravagant!" Eric told her, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Jackie giggled, and ran off to her locker. Eric couldn't wait until Valentine's Day. He was going to make sure this was one day he'd never forget.  
  
-------------- 5 hours later--------------  
  
"Eric, it's okay, we're not very busy, and we have a new volunteer to help us. You've come here almost every day for the past three months! You go spend the night doing something fun," Mary Ryan, head of the Soup Kitchen, told Eric.  
  
Eric frowned. "But-" he protested.  
  
Mary put a finger to her lips, to shush him. "No buts. Go enjoy your night. Go find your girlfriend and treat her to dinner and a movie. You deserve it. Now, go on!"  
  
Eric grinned. "Thanks, Mary. I think I will. I'll be back tomorrow!" he promised.  
  
Mary chuckled. "Honey, you need to relax. I don't want your fantastic grades dropping because of us. You're a good man, Eric. You've helped change hundreds of thousands of lives around the world. It's hard to find kids like you who dedicate so much time to help out other people. You'd make a great teacher or psychiatrist, you know," she remarked.  
  
Eric raised his eyebrows. "Thanks. Have a good time. Tell the new volunteer I said welcome," he requested, waving goodbye.  
  
Eric dug into his jacket pockets to find his car keys. He opened the door, hopped in, and headed towards the pool hall.  
  
  
  
"Ha! I win again! When are you going to give up? This is the 7th time I've beaten you!" Jackie laughed, as soon as Tom shot the 8 ball into a side pocket.  
  
"I'll never surrender!" Tom joked. The two laughed at Tom's joke, and drew themselves together. Tom leaned down to swirl his tongue around in Jackie's mouth. He's been fantasizing about it all day, and his dream had finally come true.  
  
"Did you. . . buy them?" Jackie whispered softly into Tom's ear.  
  
Tom groaned. "Yes, of course. Are you sure that little crooked-nosed boyfriend of yours won't be around?" he asked.  
  
Jackie smiled and nodded. "Positive. He told me he was going to the Soup Kitchen tonight. I don't want to break his heart, you know. He's too nice of a guy," Jackie explained.  
  
Tom moaned again. "He goes to that Soup Kitchen every night. Isn't it about time he gave it a rest?" Tom asked.  
  
"Not Eric," Jackie replied softly, as she embraced him and Frenched him once more.  
  
"I love him, but I love you more," Jackie cooed. "Are you ready?"  
  
Tom raised his eyebrows. "Always. Where do you want to go? My house? My parents are divorced, I'm an only child, and my father is always out trying to find new women at this time," Tom suggested.  
  
Jackie smiled. "That would be perfect, Thomas." Tom's tongue entered Jackie's mouth for a third time, as Jackie's entered Tom's.  
  
"Jackie?"  
  
Jackie pulled away, startled. She turned towards the familiar voice, slowly. She saw a bouquet of flowers spilled in front of her feet, with Eric right behind them. She had never seen Eric's face so hurt before. Through all the times he's been teased, taunted, tormented, harassed; she's never seen his expression more pained in her entire life.  
  
She opened her mouth, and started with the most famous words used when caught cheating. "Eric, I can explain-" she began.  
  
"I'd like to hear you try. How could you?" Eric asked, a single tear silently slipping out of his eye.  
  
Jackie knew this wasn't going to be an easy one to get out of. She sighed.  
  
"That's what I thought. You can feel welcome to break my heart any time, because no one could do as much damage to it as you just did," Eric told her, shaking. "Well, at least now I know the truth. Good thing I wasn't needed at the Soup Kitchen. If there were starving people needing my help there, and I missed this, how long were you going to wait to tell me you didn't love me anymore?" Eric asked.  
  
"I do love you, Eric," Jackie replied, sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah? Then what do you call making out with this guy? Huh? And don't even try blaming it on him. He didn't make you cheat on me. You brought it on yourself," Eric lectured.  
  
"I didn't know we were going exclusive. . ." Jackie told him. Eric laughed.  
  
"You didn't know we were going exclusive. How unique. I wouldn't have thought of that one myself. Happy Valentine's Day. I hope you two live in misery together," Eric spat, as he stomped on the flowers below him.  
  
Eric ran out of the pool hall, and drove back to the Soup Kitchen. He was sure he was more needed there than he was anywhere else.  
  
"Eric, what are you doing here? I thought you were spending the evening with your girlfriend!" A 15 year old volunteer, named Lucy, stated.  
  
"Yeah, but I got an early Valentine's Day present. Jackie with some guy in our Biology class." Eric shook his head, miserable. "I've never felt worse in my life."  
  
Lucy walked over and put an arm around him. "Oh, Eric, that's horrible. I know how close you two were. Will it help if you meet the new volunteer?" she asked, trying to be comforting.  
  
"I don't think so, but I guess I'm going to meet them eventually, anyway," Eric admitted.  
  
Lucy smiled. "That's the spirit. She's a very nice woman, and she seems perfect for you! She goes to church every Sunday, she's cute, she's smart, she's sweet, and best of all, she's single!" Lucy squealed, excitedly.  
  
Eric couldn't help but smile a tiny bit. "Trust me, you will love her! Ask her out for a cup of coffee!" Lucy whispered, as she led him to the main room.  
  
There were about five people in the room, besides Lucy and Eric.  
  
"Hi, Lucy!" A blonde girl of about sixteen grinned and waved to Lucy. Lucy waved back, cheerfully.  
  
"That's her! That's her!" Lucy was bubbling with excitement. That was Lucy. Cheerful, optimistic, and always in a bright mood.  
  
The blonde girl walked over and took off her gloves to shake Eric's hand. She raised an eyebrow. "I'm Annie. And you're handsome," Annie grinned, winking.  
  
Eric beamed. "Thanks. I'm Eric. Nice to meet you, Annie."  
  
  
  
A/N: Ah. . . I'm ending this chapter right here. So, shall I continue? I probably will, but Simon's Promise is my number one priority right now. If I do continue this, it'll probably be only one or two more chapters, because I don't really want this to be a big fic or anything. Hope you enjoyed it, though! Please review! Constructive criticism very welcome!  
  
-World Industries Sk8r- 


	2. Getting Ready

A/N: . . .And the story continues! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. You guys rule! Onto Chapter 2!  
Eric couldn't take his eyes off that beautiful woman. He knew it was too early to be looking at other women already, but even Jackie wasn't this gorgeous. Annie had long, blond hair and stunning blue eyes that looked like crystals. He found that Annie was much more outgoing than himself, and she was a major party animal. Though it was obvious she liked him, it took two months to gather up the courage to ask her out.  
  
Eric entered the kitchen, to see Annie warming up some soup. He cleared his throat, to get her attention.  
  
"Annie?"  
  
Annie flipped her hair behind her back, and twirled around to face him. "Yes?" she replied, grinning at her crush.  
  
"Uh. . . Hi." That's all Eric could say. He was too nervous to say anything else, let alone move.  
  
Annie advanced on him, and fingered his chin. "You were going to ask me to get a cup of coffee, weren't you?" Eric opened his mouth to speak, but Annie shushed him, first. "I know, you're wondering how I knew. Lucy told me. She is the Gossip Queen, after all," she reminded him. She paused, and gazed into his eyes. "She also tells me you're a virgin. . ." she grinned, as she touched noses with him.  
  
"Well, the answer is yes. I'd love to go out to coffee. Then we can go back to your house and have some fun, if you know what I mean," she suggested, taking his hands into hers.  
  
Eric smiled. He didn't know what else to do. Annie had just made his job easier than he ever imagined. And to think he lost sleep worrying about what she'd say.  
  
He thought she was taking it a bit too far for a first date, but Jackie never wanted to have sex. Maybe it was because she was having sex with other guys. . .  
  
It was true, Eric was a virgin, and thought he should stay that way until he got married. He was sure Annie would understand. . . Or would she?  
  
"Great. I'll pick you up at 8, tomorrow evening?" Eric suggested.  
  
Annie's grin widened. "I'll be waiting."  
Annie couldn't remember being more excited than she was right now. She wanted to have sex, but she hoped she didn't scare Eric away. He looked pleased with her choice, though, and she didn't want to ruin it by saying she wasn't ready.  
  
Annie opened her closet, and tried to find something to wear for her date that night. "Hmm. . ." she mumbled, moving her play-clothes aside. "Maybe I should go out and buy something," she said to herself, as nothing seemed to be nice enough to wear on a date.  
  
"Dad!" she called. "I'm going out for a little while!"  
  
CJ came into her room. "Where are you going? You only have two hours until your big date!" he reminded her. Annie hadn't gone out on date in years; not since her 13 year old boyfriend moved to New York. He was happy for his daughter that she was finally ready to go out again.  
  
"Just to the mall. I need to find something to wear," she groaned. Then she got an idea, and smiled. "Hey, do you think Mom will let me borrow one of her dresses? Her clothing is really nice," she commented.  
  
CJ shrugged. "You'd have to ask her. I'm sure she'd let you, though."  
  
"Mom!" Annie called, running into Jenny and CJ's room. She looked up from the book she was reading. "Yes, dear?"  
  
"Can I borrow one of your dresses for my date with Eric, tonight?" she pleaded, bending down on her knees.  
  
Jenny laughed. "Of course," she said, as she got up and opened her closet for Annie.  
  
Jenny picked out a few, and laid them down on her bed. One was navy blue, with puffy sleeves. Another one was green, long, and silky. The last one was red, sparkly, and long-sleeved. They all looked beautiful, to Annie. "Oh, mother, they're beautiful! May I try them all on?" she asked, excitedly.  
  
"That's what I would suggest doing," Jenny told her, patting her on the back.  
  
Annie tried the green and red ones on, but the navy blue one was too big for her. She and Jenny agreed that the green one looked best on her. Annie ate dinner, put on her makeup, and put on her dress.  
  
CJ whistled when he saw his daughter. She looked so grown up to him. "Wow, Annie. You look fantastic!" he complimented, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Annie giggled. "Thanks, Dad."  
  
Jenny sipped her lemonade. "So, where are you two going, tonight?" she asked.  
  
"We're going out for coffee, then I thought we'd go to his house," Annie told her parents.  
  
CJ gave out a laugh. "Coffee? At eight in the evening? You won't be able to sleep very easily, now will you?" he joked, squeezing her shoulders.  
  
The buzzer rang. Annie raised her eyebrows. "He's here! Dad, don't worry, he's pure, and he's a nice guy. He would never do anything to harm me," Annie told her father, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
CJ smiling, reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'm not going to give him a father- to-daughter's-boyfriend talk. You're old enough to make your own decisions, and you're responsible, so I know you won't do anything stupid. It also makes me feel better that he volunteers at the church. He must be a good man," CJ thought aloud. "Have fun," Jenny added, giving her a quick hug and kiss.  
  
"I will! I love you both! Goodbye!" Annie called, as she closed the door to the apartment.  
  
CJ and Jenny turned to eachother. "Hmm. . . What do you think?" CJ asked his wife.  
  
Jenny put an arm around her spouse. "I think we can trust Annie to do the right thing in any situation. She's a marvelous daughter."  
  
CJ nodded. "So do I."  
"Eric! Julie! Come downstairs; it's dinner time!" Ruth called. Julie and Eric came pounding down the stairs, arguing.  
  
"Julie, you're way too young to date!"  
  
"Eric, I'm fifteen! I'm plenty old enough, and all the guys like me at school! What right do you have to butt into my business?" Julie raged, crossing her arms.  
  
"Julie, you don't understand. The only reason you should date anyone is if you really want to marry them. Do you really think you're going to find Mr. Right at fifteen?" Eric pointed out, as they entered the kitchen.  
  
"Well, you're only seventeen. Come on, do YOU think you're going to find 'the one' at seventeen? Plus, dating can be fun. It's nice to experiment before you get married to someone, isn't it?" Julie shot back.  
  
"Attention!" The Colonel yelled. Eric and Julie immediately stopped debating, and stood straight up with their hands to their sides.  
  
"Now, you two listen to me, and listen to me well. You both are going to sit down, eat your meals quietly, and when I say quietly, I mean it, and you're not going to speak unless given permission. Understood?" he lectured.  
  
"Yes, sir!" the teens shouted in unison. The Colonel nodded, and took his seat. The rest of the family followed.  
  
The Colonel cleared his throat. "Let's begin our conversation with our evening plans. Ruth, you may start first," The Colonel told her.  
  
Ruth smiled. "I thought I'd just sew, and maybe go to the flower store for my garden," Ruth explained. "Julie, honey, I'm almost finished with that red sweater you wanted me to make for you," Ruth told her daughter, proudly.  
  
Julie smiled back. "Eric?" The Colonel spoke up.  
  
"I'm going to go get some coffee tonight with a girl I met at the Soup Kitchen. The one I told you about, Mom," he told his family.  
  
"What girl is this? How long ago, exactly, did you meet her?" The Colonel asked.  
  
Ruth spoke up. "Eric told me about her about two months ago. He's been talking about her ever since. She seems like a nice-"  
  
"Did I give you permission to speak, Ruth?" The Colonel interrupted. Ruth didn't reply. "I didn't think so. Eric?"  
  
Eric smiled uneasily. He wasn't so good at this. "Well, like Mom said, I met her a few months ago, and her name is Annie. She asked me out for coffee yesterday, and. . . and I said yes," Eric spoke, nervously. He wasn't sure how The Colonel would react.  
  
To his surprise, he nodded, in approval. "Good for you, son! I'm proud of you to know that you're finally getting out in the big, cruel world. Just be careful of it; it'll suck you right into that black hole that no one can seem to get out of," The Colonel shared.  
  
Eric smirked. "Thanks for the reassurance, Dad," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Anytime, son. What are you going to do tonight, Julie?" The Colonel asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I'm going to meet my BOYFRIEND," she began, as she turned and glared at Eric. She turned back to her father, and continued innocently. ". . . And we're going to see a movie," she told her father.  
  
"As long as it isn't a drive-in, it's all right with me," Ruth approved.  
  
Julie scowled at her mother. "Fine, no drive-ins," she gritted through her teeth. She rolled her eyes, stood up, and washed off her plate.  
  
"I'm going to go read," she growled, indignantly, and she stomped her way upstairs.  
  
Eric shrugged, as he finished his meal. "Is it all right if I drop by the flower store? I need to get some daises for Annie," Eric explained.  
  
Ruth nodded. "Sure. If I give you some money, will you pick up a few bouquets of roses for me?" Ruth asked, politely.  
  
Eric nodded. "Of course," he agreed, as his mother slipped him a five dollar bill.  
  
"Great. I'll be back at around ten. Love you both!" Eric called, as he quickly shut the door behind him, glad to be getting away from his family.  
  
The Colonel and Ruth turned to eachother. "How do you think our son is going to do on his first date?" The Colonel asked.  
  
Ruth laughed. "Well, I'm determined to find out. Let's stay up until he gets home," she suggested.  
  
"Good idea," The Colonel replied.  
  
A/N: How'd you like that? I'd love as many reviews as I got for my first chapter! ((Hint, hint!)) Love you all! Guess what? After my musical is over ((the performance is next weekend)), I won't have to stay after school until 5:30 anymore, and I'll have more time to write! Yay! Well, please review! 


End file.
